


'Till the end of the line

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 1940s, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky doesn't fall, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21
Summary: Steve doesn’t get shipped off to war but Bucky does. They spend their last day together after Bucky finds Steve getting beaten up by someone from the theater. Bucky tries to find Steve a girl before he leaves because he knows Steve isn’t going to take care of himself. After Bucky leaves in the morning Steve finds a job collecting scrap metal in a red wagon and can’t help but laugh every time he picks it up. It made him think of Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25





	1. Don't win the war till I get there

As Steve’s face landed against the hard metal trash can he let out a long breath and wiped some blood from his lip. Hearing the man stomp away he felt the familiar warmth of Bucky’s hand pulling his hand up. He leaned against his hard chest as he caught his balance against him. Steve moved away from Bucky quickly before someone noticed and rolled his eyes in sadness.   
“You got your orders?”   
“Sergeant James Barnes, Shipping out tomorrow morning for England.” Bucky handed over his order paper and Steve’s face drooped even more.   
“107th?”   
“Stevie, Don’t make a big deal out of it.” Bucky quickly stuffed the paper away in his pocket and wrapped his arm around Steve’s small shoulders.   
“I should be going, Buck. That was my father’s platoon.”   
“There is plenty of work for you to do here.”   
“Yea right!” Steve moved away again as they turned a corner into the street, His cheeks blushed as he could feel Bucky’s eyes on him. Bucky hit him gently with a paper he had twirled in his free hand and laughed as Steve almost dropped it. They went up the small creaky metal stairs that led to their small high rise apartment. Steve searched his pockets for his key as Bucky quietly picked up the brick and checked their surroundings. Bucky quickly wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder. Twirling the key in front of Steve’s eyes he kissed his cheek as Steve unlocked the door. Bucky gently moved Steve inside and closed the door.   
“Ya know I kinda like you in uniform..” Steve placed his things down on the small table by the door as Bucky hung his hat up on a hook.   
“I can definitely leave it on then.” Bucky moved Steve against the door and cupped his jawline in his hands. Bucky kissed Steve softly and smiled as a little whimper came from his boy. “I love that little noise.” Bucky’s lips connected with Steve’s again as his hands went up Bucky’s sides. Bucky easily lifted Steve’s legs around his own and kissed down Steve’s jawline to his collarbone.   
“Buck, Can we just stay here tonight? I don’t want to go out with that dame you set me up with.”   
“No can do tiger. I know you don’t want to think like this but what if I don’t make it back? You are going to need someone to finish your fights.”   
“So then find me a man.”   
“No, I’m your only man. Till the end of the line.”   
“Till the end of the line.” Steve’s voice was weak and Bucky carefully put him down on the couch before tossing him his inhaler from the kitchen.   
“I told you to take this with you! This is why I don’t want to leave you alone. I don’t care if I can’t be with you I just want you taken care of.” Bucky tossed a bit of Steve’s thin hair to the side before grabbing two sparkling waters from the little run down fridge. Steve rolled his eyes at his overprotective boyfriend and smiled before taking the bottle out of his hand.   
“When are we meeting them?”   
“Six. Plenty of time for us to end the night together.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek as they both looked through the paper. Planning out how they would go through the Stark Expo Bucky’s head hung down as he noticed the time. “Don’t want to be late. Come on.” Bucky helped Steve to stand before grabbing his hat.   
“Bucky...wait.” Steve locked eyes with him and felt a tear growing in his eyes. “I wanna say this before our lives change forever it seems.” Steve took in a deep breath and held Bucky’s large hands in his small ones. “I love you. Please don’t do anything stupid over there?”   
“How can I. I’m leaving all the stupid here with you.” Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve feverishly and leaned him back into his strong arms. “I love you too, Punk.”   
“Jerk.” Steve playfully hit Bucky’s chest before they left the apartment. 

Seeing the bright lights shining from the entrance of the Stark Expo Steve whined quietly as Bucky tapped his back. He hated meeting new girls Bucky tried to get him with. He just wanted Bucky. The two girls waved them down and he counted the change in his coat. Might as well get some peanuts if Bucky is going to drag him alone the entire night. Seeing both of the girls fawn over Bucky, Steve rolled his eyes again as they drug him along to the stage. Steve picked up his feet to catch up but they clearly were not there for him. The two girls stood side by side with one of them leaning against Bucky’s large chest. He could tell Bucky was mostly trying to support her with an arm but she kept pushing past him. Every time the girl got closer, Steve grew more jealous. He knew how handsome Bucky looked but it still didn’t make any sense why Bucky chose him. Steve blocked his thoughts in his mind as Howard Stark came onto the stage. Steve pushed through the two girls and offered his bag of peanuts to one. She gave him a disgusting look and sank his hand down. Bucky had noticed and clenched his jaw at how the girl acted towards Steve. Bucky gripped his shoulder to try and build up some confidence but Steve just shook him off. As everyone watched Stark’s newest invention Steve noticed a signup area for the Army. popping his collar he snuck away from the small group and made his way there. Taking a few breaths at the bottom of the stairs he examined the entrance and felt his heart sink. He waited a bit before going inside and standing on a small pressure plate that only lit up half of his face and would project it onto an army picture. He stepped off before feeling someone push him to the side.   
“Wanna watch where yo-” The sight of Bucky’s face made his voice stop and he relaxed.   
“Come on, kinda missing the point of a double date! We’re gonna take them dancing!” Steve sighed as he saw the two girls waiting impatiently for Bucky over his shoulder.   
“You go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”   
“You really gonna do this again?” Bucky let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his forehead under the lip of his hat.   
“Well it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck.” Steve nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets.   
“As who!? Steve from Ohio? Or Steve from some no name town? They are gonna catch you, or worse they will actually take you for lying on your forms. You have tried it five times now and nothing. Just give it up Stevie.”   
“Look I know you don’t think I can do this Buc-”   
“This isn’t a back alley I can save you from. This is war!”   
“I know it’s a war! I wanna do my part!”   
“Why are you so keen to fight!? There are plenty of important jobs here for you to do!”   
“What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?!”   
“If it comes to that, or a factory. Making the bullets that I can use to protect your punk ass!”   
“I’m not gonna just sit in a factory Bucky. Not when everyday men are risking their lives.   
“And I’m not gonna let you kill yourself!”   
“Bucky! I have no right to do any less than them, that's what you don’t understand!” Steve watched as Bucky’s eyes filled with exhaustion. Fight after FIght it always came down to making his father proud. He glanced back to the girls and flashed them a smile. “This isn’t about me!”   
“Right…” Bucky stuffed his hands inside his pockets and leaned towards Steve. “Do you wanna get out of here?”   
“Dancing? Remember?” Steve turned away from Bucky to walk into the admittance area but was stopped by Bucky’s hand on his shoulder. Steve was being pulled away by his best friend towards the two girls.   
“Hey girls, I have an early morning’ but I’m sure Steve is more than happy to take you two Dolls dancing.” Bucky moved Steve forward a bit towards them and they both stepped back. Scoffing at Bucky and Steve they both turned away and walked off leaving Steve even more beaten down than before. 

Steve turned back to Bucky who had a smile plastered on his face.   
“What is so great about dames shooting us down?”  
“Well now, I get more time with my Stevie.” Bucky pulled Steve under his arm as they left the Expo. Steve’s face was at a full blush as they walked. Knowing full well people could be staring. He looked up to Bucky’s smiling face looking straight ahead and found a smile creeping upon his face as well. As they made their way through the streets Bucky shed his jacket and Steve couldn’t help but admire his strong muscles trying to find a way out of his constricting shirt. Steve’s breath hitched as he tried to keep silent while they walked.   
“Can’t wait to get home.” Steve’s voice was quiet while they turned a corner and Bucky ducked them into a dark alleyway. Bucky pushed Steve up against the hard brick wall and delved his tongue into Steve’s mouth earning a moan from him. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s slicked down hair and messed it up a bit before holding the side of his throat. Bucky and Steve twisted their lips with each other each letting out breathless moans and small whines wanting more. Bucky kept an eye out for anymore near as they continued, Steve kissed his neck softly as Bucky chewed Steve’s earlobe. Feeling Steve’s frail fingers fumbling against the buttons Bucky moved his feet back to the ground and grabbed his hand tightly. As Bucky drug Steve through nameless alleys and empty streets they were finally back at the usually metal stairs. Bucky kneeled down to Steve who took the opportunity to jump onto his back as they climbed up the many flights. Bucky quickly slipped his key in the door and pushed it open. Kicking the door shut Steve’s laughter echoed in the small apartment and it made Bucky’s heart warm. Bucky kneeled down to let Steve move off of his back before pushing him against the bed. Bucky quickly pulled apart Steve’s shirt but made sure to leave his tie on as he threw Steve’s shirt off as well. Bucky kissed him powerfully as he hovered above Steve’s small figure.   
“Wait here.” Steve nodded as Bucky moved to the corner and took off his uniform. Steve watched as Bucky carefully undid the buttons on his shirts and loosened the belt around his waist. As Steve’s eyes trailed down his body he could see the ever growing bulge in his pants. Steve couldn’t help but move his hand down to his begging member and grip his hand around the base. Bucky glanced over as he kicked off his shoes and saw Steve biting his lip with his hand slowly moving under the thin sheet.   
“Is Daddy’s little boy already touching himself?” Bucky kept his eye contact with Steve as he unbuttoned his tight war pants and left them laying on the floor by the bed. “I believe I told you to wait..” Bucky ripped the sheet off of Steve and saw his hand slowly pumping up his hard dick. Bucky’s tongue darted over his bottom lip as he kissed softly over Steve’s chest. Steve stopped his actions and pressed Bucky against his chest. Bucky leaned up and moved Steve’s hand back to it’s starting point.   
“Daddy wants to see you make yourself cum.” Bucky moved himself to lay behind Steve and reached around to gently scratch his hips. “Be a good boy and make yourself cum for me.” Steve moaned out for Bucky but he was only greeted with a soft hand pressing against his throat. Steve worked his hand up and down his hard shaft and felt Bucky’s pressing against his ass.   
“P-please Buck...I need you to touch me more.” Steve’s voice whined out as he gripped his free hand back to pull Bucky as close as he could to him. Bucky’s hot breath traveled down Steve’s chest and he tried to adjust closer to him. Bucky grinded against Steve’s backside as Steve picked up the pace on his cock. Bucky licked under Steve’s ear and trailed down to his shoulder where he pressed tender kisses against his skin. Steve pushed against Bucky’s lips and rested his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky trailed his hand down to cup Steve’s small hand in his while following his motions. Steve let out a long groan at the feeling of Bucky’s hand near his tip. Steve watched as Bucky flicked his thumb over the tip and spread Steve’s pre-cum around him. “Fuck.”   
“Do you like that?”   
“Shit, just like that, Daddy.” Bucky picked up his motions letting Steve’s hand fall behind him to reach around to Bucky’s yearning cock. Bucky arched forward at the feeling of Steve’s hand palming him through his boxers and bit into Steve’s shoulder. Bucky twirled his thumb over Steve’s tip against and felt his dick twitch with pleasure in his hand. Steve’s hand gripped behind Bucky’s neck and moaned out for him. Bucky watched Steve beg for him and pressed the thought in his mind. He was going to tease the shit out of Steve until he had him utterly whining for pleasure. Bucky angled Steve’s head back to kiss him powerfully and smiled as he found no resistance with his tongue. Steve moaned within the kiss as Bucky twirled his tongue around each area of Steve’s small mouth. He chewed Steve’s bottom lip and felt Steve move to straddle him.   
“Mmm, Impatient little Stevie.” Bucky groaned as Steve trailed his lips down his chest and teased the bottom of Bucky’s cock with his tongue. “Someone is eager to please Daddy tonight.” Steve had no response as he took the brute of Bucky’s cock in his mouth. Bucky gripped the back of his head as Setve moved up and down a a perfect pace. Bucky lifted one hand above his head to grip onto the metal bed frame while using the other to guide Steve’s head. “Fuck Steve!” Bucky arched his hips up and moaned out as Steve’s tongue swirled around his tip. Steve pushed Bucky’s hand off his head and took every inch of Bucky in his mouth. Bucky felt his dick hit the back of Steve’s throat and he held back his urge to cum. Steve repeated this action one more time but added a small moan, causing a vibration to surround Bucky’s cock. He watched as Steve didn’t struggle with his length and felt himself empty into Steve’s mouth. Steve smiled as he swallowed every bit of Bucky and licked up the excess.   
“I love that little mouth. Ah. Fuck that felt so good. But now it’s your turn” Bucky moved Steve under him and angled his ass in the air. Kneeling down behind him and slowly licked his fingers and rubbed them against Steve’s aching hole. Bucky pumped himself a few times more to build up his erection again before slowly lining himself up to Steve. Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s neck as he carefully listened to Steve’s noises to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. When his full length was inside of Steve he reached around and started working his cock in his hand. Bucky kissed down Steve’s spine and he pushed Steve against the pillows.   
“Yes! Right there, Buck.” Bucky placed a well needed spank on Steve’s cheek as he picked up the pace. Steve arched towards him and felt a small mark being sucked near his spine.   
“Does my little punk like that? Hmm? The feeling of his Daddy inside of him. Taking his cock like a good fucking whore?” Steve was breathless to reply which made Bucky push faster. His hand jerked Steve’s cock faster and he could feel Steve’s orgasm growing. Bucky pushed deep into Steve and felt his hand being covered in Steve’s cum. Bucky carefully separated himself from Steve he quickly rushed to get a towel and clean up the mess Steve made. Seeing Steve trying to catch his breath he slipped his boxers back on and helped Steve with his own.   
“I didn’t hurt you right?” Steve shook his head no and rested his weight against Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as they both settled with Bucky placing soft kisses over Steve’s upper half. “God I’m gonna miss you.” Bucky pushed Steve’s smell in his mind and held back his tears. Steve was calm in Bucky’s arm and he assumed he had fallen asleep. Bucky’s heart raced as he saw the sun peaking in the windows and wiped away a few tears. He carefully got out of the bed and slipped his uniform back on. Kissed Steve lovingly he took a mental picture of him asleep before leaving for deployment. 

Steve wakes up later that morning and feels empty. He thinks about what Bucky said last night and sets out to find a job here. He tries some factories due to his asthma but unfortunately only finds a scrap metal collector for more than enough money. His employer supplied a red wagon to load the materials onto and Steve had to hold back his laughter every morning when he came to pick it up. Everyday as he pulled it down the streets of Brooklyn he had a bright smile on his face with Bucky’s words in his mind. He hoped a letter would be reaching him soon but didn’t hope out for one. Being gay could get them killed...


	2. I'm going to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky writes a letter to Steve letting him know the 107th will be shipped out to the front lines tomorrow. He may not write for a while but don’t worry. Steve will always be in his heart. Steve tries to go on a date with a girl from his pharmacist but it doesn’t turn out well when he can’t defend her from a cat caller. He cries himself to sleep that night wearing one of Bucky’s shirts.

__Dear Stevie,  
God how I miss you. You have no idea how hard it is to be here without you, Everyone keeps talking about their girls and showing off pictures and I just sit in silence and look at the one picture of you and my sister. I wish this war was over soon but I fear it will not be soon enough. I wanted to write to you and tell you I’m getting shipped to the front line tomorrow…You can reply at any point but if I don’t reply don’t worry.  
I keep thinking of our last night together and the memory is slowly fading away. I can’t wait to just hold you and let you know how much I love you. The guys keep looking over my shoulder as I write this. Thank God they think it's a girl. I’ve been keeping my head down and focusing on winning this war so I can come back to you. I do hope for you in the love department but another part of me is wishing you will wait. I want to just beg you to wait for me, But that isn’t fair to you. I know it isn’t and I can’t be selfish with you no matter how much it pains me…  
What I miss most is your cooking the melty potatoes and the perfectly seasoned meatloaf it makes my stomach warm. I yearn for even the smell of your apple pie and to watch your favorite Ice cream drip down the sides. If I make it out of this hell I’m expecting a dinner when I get back Punk! Haha  
How I wish I could hear your laugh now. It could cover even the darkest of memories I have right now. I’m scared Steve. I don’t know what destruction waits for me beyond this camp and I pray for your safety everyday. I hope you aren’t getting into fights you can’t finish and I want you to know I love you. __

____

‘Till the end of the line.  
Forever yours, 

____

Sergeant James Barnes

____

____

Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he finished Bucky’s note and he dropped the paper on his table. Trying to catch his breath he stumbled over to the cabinet and pulled out his inhaler. Taking in a few puffs he wiped his face clean from his tears. He sat against the kitchen cabinets and thought of Bucky’s voice, his smell, anything about him that he could remember. He felt like sobbing but he picked himself up off the ground and laid out a clean sheet of paper. He held the pen for what seemed like hours but nothing was being written down. Steve let out a heavy sigh as he glanced at his watch. Stumbling over his own feet Steve rushed out the door and down to the next door diner. He had agreed to meet a nice girl for lunch from his workspace and was running late. He got caught up in the letter from Bucky and wanted to just forget about it. But he was trying to do what Bucky said.

____

Pushing open the heavy door Steve saw the girl sitting at a table nursing a coffee in her right hand. She smiled as he locked eyes with her and made his way over. She straightened her posture as Steve sat down and picked up the small menu. Steve smiled quaintly at her as he fakly perused the menu. A waitress soon appeared to break the awkward silence between them and Steve just asked for water with whatever the girl wanted. He didn’t really pay attention, he was too busy going over Bucky’s letter in his mind. She tried making simple conversation but Steve was lost in his thoughts.  
“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind today.”  
“Hey, I get it. It’s hard with everyone over there and us stuck here.”  
“Yeah! I just miss them so much. I don’t understand why they just can’t come home already.”  
“At least you have someone that can come home.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to.” Steve held his head down as the girl avoided eye contact with him.  
“It’s fine. I’m trying to remind myself he died for his country.”  
“Yeah…” Steve took a pause to think of Bucky firing a gun for their freedom and rushing into battle for him. The waitress set down Steve’s water glass with the girl’s meal and he thanked her. Steve and the girl sat silently as they each looked around the small diner they were in. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and noticed her eyes perking up as if he was going to speak.  
“I, Uh, I’m not that good at this, I’m sorry. Just nervous I guess.”  
“Why would you be nervous Steve?”  
“Well out to lunch with a pretty girl like you. There’s a lot to be nervous about.” Steve adjusted his sleeve as she smiled while neatly eating a fry from her plate. Steve wet his throat as he took a large sip of water and politely nodded to the gentleman watching them from the corner. Seeing him make his way to their table he rolled his eyes and tucked his face towards the window.  
“Hey baby, Why don’t you let me take you out instead of this stick here?”  
“No thanks.” Her voice was full of annoyance and she tried to focus her attention back to Steve.  
“Come on Baby...I bet I can please you more than this stick.” The man leaned over the table which caused Steve to stand up.  
“I think the lady said no.” Steve cleared his throat as he watched the man’s demon change to violence.  
“Well clearly she isn’t right in the head.” THe man squared up evenly with Steve and towered over his frail body.  
“Apologize. Now.”  
“Why don’t you make me pipsqueak.” The man’s fist collided with Steve’s face and he fell on the floor of the diner. Steve quickly scrambled off the floor and third to throw a punch before the man caught his fist and pushed him down again. Before Steve could get up one more time he heard the loud clicking of heels running away from the area. WIth the girl gone the man who was attacking Steve stopped and let Steve run away from the scene. Steve wiped the pooling blood away from his lip and headed back home. Grumbling to himself as he stepped in the small apartment. He relaxed against the small sofa he had added to the decor recently and looked over Bucky’s note again. Tears welled into his eyes and he let them pour out and drip against his clothes. He felt himself shaking from the emotions he released and tried to take a few deep breaths. He felt his chest tighten and tried to calm himself down. Steve brushed through his hair as he let out a breath of pent up anger. Pacing through his small living area Steve tightened his fist, crushing the letter from Bucky. He heard the crushing from the paper and quickly tried to flatten it out.  
“How am I supposed to find a dame when I can’t even defend one at lunch!” Steve tossed his boots off in anger and slammed open the closet door. Seeing Bucky’s clothes made tears well in his eyes again. He grabbed Bucky’s dark blue button up and slipped it over himself. Tucking his nose into the collar he felt his muscles loosen and a sense of calm flush over him. Even having Bucky’s scent helped him, He wished he could just hold Bucky and have his soft muscles pressed into him.

____


	3. I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home to Steve who has a cold in the middle of summer. They reunite Bucky finds Steve asleep in their bed sniffling from his cold. They catch up on what Bucky went through. Later that night they are cuddling after sex and Bucky has a nightmare and feels like he ruined their reunion day. Steve comforts him.

Steve had never felt more alone in his life. It had been a full year since he had gotten a letter or any information about Bucky. At least he knew he was alive, no death letter had been sent out and he knew Bucky’s sister wouldn’t keep that from him. Steve felt cold, that was nothing new but this was a different cold. He felt it internally, he felt like he was disappearing in the wind. As he coughed and caught his breath he took a few puffs from his inhaler. He can’t catch his breath and feels a shiver go over his body. Groaning as he got up from the bed his whole body ached and he rolled his eyes once he realized he was sick. He traveled through the small apartment and threw on some very warm clothes and wrote out a small list.   
Cough Syrup  
Tissues  
OJ  
Ending the list there he covered his mouth as he coughed and almost lost balance. He would just turn down to the small corner store and pick these things up and then secluded himself back to his home to wait it out. Sighing as he pushed open the heavy door he waved to the clerk and walked slowly down the aisles. Carrying the three items in hand he noticed a sale for Hershey's candy bars and smiled before grabbing three of them and laying them on the counter.   
“Steven! How ya been kid? I hear the war is over! Now you can get your old job back!”   
“Yeah, maybe.” Steve’s voice was weak and he tried the clear it with a small cough.   
“That Barnes should be back any day now! Mary’s husband, Henry, He came home just yesterday.” The clerk bagged up Steve’s things and waved him off. Steve pushed the happy intrusions out of his mind. He would know if Bucky was coming, He would have gotten a letter or something. Steve felt a tear rising to his eye and blinked it away. Did Bucky find someone over there? No Bucky would never, or would he? Steve couldn’t help but let those thoughts sink and he cried as he pushed his door shut. Sinking down to the floor he felt lost, He couldn’t believe it even if it was true. There was no way.  
(BUCKY’S POV)   
Bucky groaned in frustration while he was moved yet again to another waiting room. He just needed five minutes to write to Steve that he is coming home. He likes to be prepared and he would rather not give Steve a stroke seeing him randomly. When the war ended it took some time getting all of the prisoners out. Bucky felt like decades had passed as he was experimented on and locked away. He felt different but still himself, he knew one thing was for sure. Steve was his forever, even if Steve had found someone else he would be happy with that. He secretly hoped Steve was still stubborn and waited for him, but he tried to not have too much hope. As he was going through the several steps of getting a seat on a train he was moved again and was handed his large backpack. Seeing a line of soldiers standing he hoped his name would be called by the end and he felt he was so anxious he hallucinated his name echoing in the halls until he heard it a second time. He couldn’t hold back the smile on his face and felt another soldier nudge him.   
“Got a girl to get home to huh?”   
“Something like that.” Bucky chuckled as he shook the other man’s hand and they loaded onto the train. 

(Steve)

Steve had put everything away after taking some medicine. He felt drowsy and went to lay down in his bed. Feeling a wanting feeling pulling him over to the closet he whined as the sight of Bucky’s clothes. His nose searched for the smell of Bucky and reluctantly found a small sweater that had fallen onto the shelf below and he smiled. Slipping the sweater over his small body he felt like he was wearing a dress. But still smiled at how much it actually covered him. Steve shut the door quietly and buried himself under any blanket he could find in his possession. His teeth clattered together while he tried getting warm. Bucky’s sweater helped his core feel warm which warmed him just enough to drift off to sleep. He yearned for Bucky in his dream and wanted him there to take care of him so badly. This was his first time getting sick without him and he had no idea how long it would last. He just wanted to sleep and hopefully sleep the sickness away too. Steve continued his schedule. He got up, took his temperature and swallowed his medicine, which sent him into a coughing fit and he’d use his inhaler. He would try to eat but the food came up quicker than it went down. He could hardly move. He set up the respective nightstands with tissues and medicine and Steve just rested. For days upon days he just slept. Bucky’s sister had come over to replenish his supplies but Steve stayed in the bathroom to not get her sick as well. He would thank her later. Gulping his most recent dose down he held his breath to hopefully not gag on the awful taste. Steve ruffled his thin hair and frowned as he noticed the sweater had lost Bucky’s scent. He shivered as he got into the cold bed and snuggled down to keep a little ball of warmth around him. He coughed once more before sleeping again and the apartment fell silent. 

As Steve slept Bucky had finally arrived at the shore of Boston and he couldn’t help but quickly push himself to the front of the line to get off this boat faster. Waving his hat in the air Bucky called down a taxi and immediately gave his old address to him. The taxi driver took the shortest route possible and gave the ride to him for free. He tried to pay him but the driver insisted. It was the least he could do for a soldier. Bucky chewed his lip as he climbed the stairs and held his breath at Steve’s door. Bucky placed a few small knocks on the door and waited. His heart sank as he kicked over the brick and smiled picking up the key. Bucky slipped it into the door and carefully pushed open the door. Seeing tissues littering the floor and his nightstand was stacked with glasses of half drunken juice he shook his head and moved them quietly to the sink. Seeing a small mound breathing under a giant mass of blankets he peeked in to see Steve bundled in his sweater with a red nose and eyes. Bucky slipped off his uniform and found some of his relaxing sweats folded up into a cabinet. He slipped them on before moving into the bed, careful not to wake Steve. He felt Steve’s cold skin against his chest and pulled him closer. Steve instivily turned into the warmth and a smile was placed on his face. Bucky couldn’t help but press small kisses against Steve’s hairline. Bucky’s nose was full of Steve’s scent which was damned with that spearmint sick smell. He laid on Bucky's side for hours as his whole body warmed. Bucky pet Steve’s hair for a bit before he felt Steve shifting and waking against him. Bucky moved down to be face level with Steve and swiped his thumb over Steve’s cheek. Steve’s eyes carefully peeled open and he saw Bucky laying in front of him. Bucky felt love well up into his eyes as he saw Steve’s crystal ones glowing at him. Steve felt his breath stop and his heart was beating loud enough for the both of them to hear.   
“Buck?”   
“Hey Baby.” Bucky’s fingers brushed through Steve’s hair as Steve’s cold fingers traced Bucky’s lips. “Is my boy sick?” Steve didn’t answer, he moved himself to lay on top of Bucky and tears fell from his small eyes.   
“You’re back. I didn’t think it was true.”   
“I couldn’t leave my love behind.” Steve kissed Bucky roughly and traced his fingers down the center of his chest. Bucky moved Steve under him and pushed his hips against Steve’s small ones.   
“God, I missed you!” Steve etched Bucky’s face in his mind and moaned out as Bucky peppered kisses against his neck. As Steve pushed his hips against Bucky he hefl Bucky’s hand already pulling on his underwear. Steve moved with Bucky’s hand and gripped his shoulders as Bucky’s hand reached his wanting member. Bucky chewed Steve’s skin as Steve pumped himself in Bucky’s hand. He moaned out As Bucky took the speed over. Bucky had Steve pressed against the bed as he left bites that would be visible for days. Steve scratched Bucky’s back to signal him back to his lips and kissed him with a soft demeanor. Bucky grinding against Steve before removing his lips downward again and teasing around Steve’s tip with his tongue,   
“I’ve waited so long for this, Just to taste my sweet boy again.” Bucky’s voice was full of lust and Steve gasped at the feeling of Bucky's mouth going over his hard cock. Steve bucked into Bucky's mouth as he held the back of his head. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s throat and held his hips down with his other hand. Steve whined at Bucky's force and he tried to move under his hold.   
“Please fuck me.”   
“Someone’s impatient.” Bucky chuckled lightly as he slipped two of his fingers into Steve’s mouth. His twirled his tongue around Bucky’s fingers and nipped his teeth at the tips. Bucky hummed against Steve’s cock making him arch at the feeling. Bucky moved his fingers to slid against Steve’s entrance and carefully started to work his thumb in and out of him. Steve moaned at the sensation.   
“Mmm, shit Buck. Just like that.” Bucky moved back up against Steve and tucked his nose under Steve’s ear. Steve moved his lips up to trace Bucky’s ear and let his sweet moans fill the canal.   
“Don’t wanna hurt my sweet Stevie. Do i?” Steve answered with a movement of his head and ran his palm over Bucky’s twitching dick. “Your hand feels so good.” Steve kissed Bucky’s neck as he followed Bucky’s pace with his hips. Bucky moved behind Steve and switched with his two forefingers. Wetting them with his own mouth he bucked into Steve’s hand as he kissed along his shoulder. Steve leaned his head back and let his jaw drop with pleasure Bucky’s kisses became sloppy as he felt hsi finish coming quick he nudged Steve’s head over and huffed heavily into his ear. “Ready?”   
“Mhm.”   
“Use your words, baby.”   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“There’s my punk.” Bucky kissed down Steve’s spine as he gripped Steve’s cock. Bucky spit against his fingers and rubbed them over Steve’s hole. Bucky lined himself up and slowly pushed inside of Steve. Steve moved against the pillows and cried out with the mix of emotions he had. Bucky kissed below Steve’s hairline and stopped to let him adjust again.   
“Ah, fuck, Bucky. Keep going.”   
“You sure, Stevie?”   
“Yes. I’m so close. Please.” Steve gripped Bucky’s wrist as an extra okay. Bucky moved until he was flush against Steve and he almost finished right there. He held back his finish as he pushed against Steve harder. Steve moaned out as Bucky picked up the pace on his hand and felt Steve’s body tense. He growled through his teeth and moved slowly to prevent his finish as Steve chased his own. Taking control of the pace Steve bit into his lip as he felt his rise almost fall.   
“Yes, Steve. Oh my god!” Bucky groaned against his slight movements as Steve fucked himsefl with Bucky’s hand. His free hand gripped Steve’s hip to keep him steady as he felt himself spilling over and filling Steve with his hot cum. The tightening Steve felt had him finish right after Bucky and his breath echoed in the room.   
“F-fuck.” Bucky moved quickly as usual and cleaned up around Steve who was gasping for air. “Steve?” Bucky grabbed his inhaler and found it empty. He rushed over to the kitchen where Steve kept the extras and tossed one over to the bed. The clinking of Bucky’s dog tags filled the area as Steve scrambled with the new inhaler. Steve took in several puffs and Bucky’s face filled with worry as he watched him return to normal. Steve nodded and tossed Bucky his sweats that were laying on the bed. Steve got dressed and moved up against Bucky in the room.   
“How are you here?”   
“The war is over and it took them awhile but they finally rescued all of us.”   
“What do you mean rescued?! You got captured!?”   
“Hey, it's okay. I’m safe. I’m here now.” Bucky pet Steve’s hair as his small face tucked against Bucky’s chest.   
“I missed you and if you get sick in a few days I’m sorry.”   
“I won’t. I never have. But we both know anything can take down little Stevie.” Bucky picked Steve up and moved into the kitchen. Placing Steve on the counter he kissed him lovingly and pulled Steve’s legs closer to wrap around his hips. Their lips worked a melody together that had both of them growing ready for a round. Bucky teased his fingers up Steve’s thigh to stop short and smiled within the shared kisses when Steve pushed closer against him. 

(AT NIGHT)   
Steve turned to tuck his face into Bucky’s warm chest As Steve pulled Bucky closer he realized his heavy breathing and rubbed his eyes open. Bucky’s face looked in pain, his mouth was open and hot breaths were escaping at a fast rate. Steve held Bucky’s shoulder and tried to pet his hair to soothe him. Bucky gripped Steve’s wrist and pushed him away.   
“Nu mă atinge!” (No don’t fucking touch me!) Bucky’s voice was full of fear with a tinge of anger. Steve jerked back his wrist and rubbed the soreness away before hearing Bucky’s voice again. “Steve? No! Don’t!” Bucky cried out as his arms gripped onto the empty bed. Jolting upwards Bucky’s eyes flashed around the room to see Steve’s frightened expression and an already forming bruise around his wrist. “Shit.”Bucky moved over to the couch in the small apartment and bunched himself in the corner. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”   
“Bucky?” Steve moved over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around Bucky’s shoulders. “Hey look at me.” Steve tapped Bucky’s chin causing him to stare up at him with tear filled eyes.   
“No, it’s not.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and held it in front of Steve’s face. “I hurt you.”   
“But I’m easy to hurt.”   
“Don’t say shit like that, Steve! That is just forgiving abuse.”   
“But Buck, It’s not abuse. You were having a nightmare or something and I ran the risk and decided to help. You didn’t mean to. I know.” Steve tried to touch Bucky but he jerked away from him. Steve sat down on the couch and waited for an answer.   
“I..I..my mind isn’t my own, anymore.”   
“It’s full of war, Buck. You are going to come back and feel like that.”   
“Steve, all I see is hellfire and death. Blood being splattered over our faces, The smell of burning skin and gunpowder. I can’t see anything else. It’s like I never left.”   
“Then look at me. Look at me, I’m here, I’m safe. Which means you are as well. It might not help a lot but it’s what I can do right now.” Steve moved Bucky’s face to look at him as he wiped away tears from Bucky’s cheeks. Steve moved to sit on Bucky’s lap and locked eyes with him. “See, it’s just me and you, Just like before, Buck.” Bucky held Steve tightly as he tucked his head under Steve’s. Steve pet down the back of Bucky’s head as he kissed the top of Bucky’s hairline.   
“Steve?”   
“Yeah.”   
“‘Till the end of the line?”   
“‘Till the end Buck.” Steve’s chin was pulled down to meet with Bucky’s lips and they spent the rest of the night on the small couch tucked against each other.


End file.
